hygardfandomcom-20200213-history
Galatea
Galatea is Dryad who was rescued by Jack Prince and taken into The Underbelly beneath Level 6 of the city of Hygard. Her tree was replanted into the Amber Grove at the heart of this labyrinth. She became a mother-like figure to Mr. Prince being one of the founding members of his Royal Flush Gang and the Queen in the Heart suit. After her demise at the hands of Lady Jane De'ath her ashes were laid to rest in the Wild Grove outside the city. Over time a tree bearing her essence and likeness has grown in the same spot. Appearance As much as Raul is handsome Galatea is beautiful. The kings and queens in the hearts of those they meet. She has the golden form of a humanoid maiden while her hair and her modesty are covered by an ever moving sea of autumnal leaves pierced only by solid green eyes. Personality A warm and motherly figure she is kind and generous to those she has become accustomed to. However she is wary of strangers and will hide away from unfamiliar faces. She will use her charm to lure in the unsuspecting and whisper temptations into their ear. Relationships Jack Prince The Man from the North that saved her from deforestation. They made a new home in the center of Hygard where they ran the Royal Flush Gang together. As his body gradually became mortal she adopted a mother role in his life. They spent much time together and relied on her guidance in most things. Her murder at the hands of Lady Jane set him onto a path of bloody vengeance against the perpetrator. Raul Fernandonis Her fellow heart and dear friend. They would share in their intense beauty and love of commercial consumer based products including fashion and make up. She also helped run his fan club. History Past As a lesser fey spirit, Galatea was such a happy and free soul, but her curiosity would lead her to look beyond the boundaries of her kind. She would not let these confinements restrict her. In a cruel twist of fate she was labeled a rebel, and as punishment bound to a tree to stop her wayward behavior. As a Dryad she could not venture far from the roots of her tree. She slumped into sadness within the staggering beauty of her prison. For an exceptional period of time she was left to her loneliness... that was until the time of her execution. With time came progress. With progress came deforestation. All looked bleak as the devastation was about to reach even her secluded grove. If her tree's roots were destroyed she could face death or worse left adrift in madness. Just when she had given up on hope... that was when he entered her life. At the moment her tree had taken its first cut, a mysterious hooded figure draped in furs drove the lumberjacks away tormenting them with vile illusions. This man from the North with the kind eyes held out his hand. He held out salvation. With his mighty strength he uprooted her tree. Taking her and it to his next location. The innards of a fledgling city called Hygard. They shared many similarities in their past; punished, banished in the pursuit of freedom. Here, in this city, what you are was not as important as who you are. The man from the North made a brand new grove for Galatea deep within his Underbelly home. As the Amber Grove bloomed they would spend their time reading books of all kinds, getting lost within stories of far away lands and tales of old. With time the man from the North's tremendous strength began to fade. With mortality setting in a new bond formed between the pair. She had longed to nurture another, and he had not known a mother of his own. She was his warmth, his confidant, his heart. And he was her savior, her pride, her little prince. Season 1 Group lured into the Grove and tested by Galatea. Gives them a passing grade and patches them up. Warns Prince about going to war with the Chess Club. Burnt to death along with the Amber Grove at the hands of Lady Jane. Ashes collected and given a burial in the Wild Grove. After the Drow Invasion a familiar looking tree has grown on the very spot the ashes were buried. Abilities and Powers One with Nature Galatea can communicate with beasts and plants as if they shared a language. Whenever she walks around her grove flowers instantaneously blossom, seed pop open and leaves bud bloom if almost excited to see and communicate with her. She can also have her friends produce fruit or berries for other to eat. Living Grove She can control the plant life within the Amber Grove that share their roots with her tree. Using this ability to have grasping weeds and vines sprout from the brush or ground restraining her targets and entangling them. Natural Camouflage Within her grove or lesser so within nature itself Galatea can disappear into the foliage moving around without trace. Fey Charm Targetting one humanoid or beast she can see the dryad can whisper temptations into their ear attempting to charm them. If they succumb then they see the dryad as a trusted friend to be heeded and protected. Although not under the dryad's control the target takes these requests or actions in the most favourable way it can. She can have no more than one humanoid and up to three beasts charmed at a time. Misc. With the limitations of movement placed on her by the location and roots of her tree, Galatea is confined to the Underbelly and only seen within her Amber Grove. Her confinement does not sadden her though as she owes and shares her life with her Prince and their family of Hearts. Category:Character Category:NPC